His Sun Goddess
by Abstracted
Summary: He named her his sun goddess. Uchiha Itachi, prodigy extraordinaire, precociously stoic and serious, was reduced to a tongue tied, love struck little boy in the presence of one radiant Uzumaki Kushina.


**Sun Goddess **

Note: Meant to be a really short 2-3 chapter story! Something sweet and fluffy and bright!

* * *

><p>When Uchiha Itachi first laid his dark, round eyes on her, he felt as though he had been unknowingly living in perpetual darkness up until that moment. This wonderful maiden of light, with her flaming hair, red cheeks and blinding smile invaded the stark, dull Uchiha compound and drove away the frost. Uchiha Itachi, prodigy extraordinaire, precociously stoic and serious, was reduced to a tongue tied, love struck little boy in the presence of one Uzumaki Kushina.<p>

On their first meeting, she looked down at him and smiled. Her smile was electric, sending unbearable jolts of odd, unfamiliar feelings throughout his little body. His stomach squirmed pleasantly, and his heart fluttered. Her face lit up with that smile, and she seemed to glow, giving off an irresistible warmth and power. She came, like vessel of the sun goddess herself—no, to him she seemed to be the goddess incarnate (his sun goddess, he decided to name her)! He had never been so excited by a stranger before, at least not in _this_ way, whatever this way was.

"Itachi-chan!" she twittered happily, bending down to his eye level, "You're so big now!"

How she left him speechless! Uchiha Itachi was never speechless, _taciturn_, but not speechless. Her voice, so delightful and full of vigor, resonated throughout the Uchiha Compound and seemed to bring it to life. A wave of heat flushed his face and hands and he wanted to run away back into the cold, but he couldn't tear himself away from this burning sweetness that radiated from her pretty face.

"How old are you now?" she asked.

"Uh…" he managed, "F-four…" Lame. Even as a four year old, he knew that was lame.

"Four!" she cried happily, "Wow, has it been that long? Huh…time flies, doesn't it Itachi-chan?"

He nodded soundlessly. He supposed it did, though four years was his entire lifetime.

"Say, where's your mom?" she asked, straightening up.

"Cooking dinner," Itachi answered shyly.

"Yeah?" said his goddess, still smiling. Itachi was convinced she smiled more in that first meeting than his father ever did in his four years of life that Itachi knew him. Well, technically less than that because even geniuses don't remember being infants. Maybe his father smiled more when he was an infant, but he doubted not in the order of magnitude of this Lady of Smiles. "What about your dad?"

"Police business…"

"Good, no offense, kid, but I have no desire to see your dad. I'm here to see your mom, I'm a friend. My name's Kushina, if you don't remember…well of course you don't, the last time I saw you, you were still being breastfed."

He nodded, breathlessly even, drinking and relishing in her every word, no matter how mundane.

"You're not a man of many words are you?" said Kushina with a chuckle, "Just like your dad."

Itachi panicked suddenly. Just like his dad? His dad that she didn't desire to see? No no, that would not stand! He could not be like the person this divine incarnation of light did not desire to see! He had to fix this right away! (On other occasions, he would have been immensely proud to be compared to his father.)

"Uh…er! Mother is in the kitchen! I'll take you to her!" In a moment of mad bravery, he grabbed her hand—and how his hands and cheeks burned at that moment, scathed by the very fact he was touching this celestial star, and by his own utter embarrassment.

"Ooh, aren't you a little gentleman!" Kushina said, laughing, "Lead the way, Itachi-san!"

Oh he liked that, being called Itachi-san! And 'gentleman'. Yes, this was going good. He took her straight to the kitchen, daring not to look up in fear of being rendered blind by the power of her beaming face.

When he got to the kitchen, he immediately let her hand go, taking special care not to look at her, spoke to his surprised mother in a loud (and very out of character) voice, "Mother! Visitor to see you!"

His mother paused and gave him a curious look, and then smiled and laughed. "Thank you dear! How nice of you to welcome her in!"

Itachi fought the urge to blush, and he succeeded, which pleased him. One of the most crucial skills in being a shinobi was the ability to hide his emotions when needed, and he nearly perfected this art.

"He's such a sweetheart," said Kushina, "Nothing like his father at all! Must take after you Mikoto."

Itachi was surprised at how fast Kushina had changed her mind about him not being like his father, but it made him happy.

"You can go now, Itachi," said his mother, "Don't let us keep you from your training."

Itachi did not want to leave. He glanced at his mother, looked only at Kushina's hands, and then shuffled grimly out of the room, back into the cold. He went into the garden and mindlessly practiced Uchiha kata, the image of the sun-loved maiden burning in the back of his eyes. Unfortunately, she left before he was done, and he grieved of his missed opportunity to see her off. He sulked about it for the rest of the day.

And so it went, Itachi's first infatuation. She did not come much to the compound afterward, which made him a little disappointed. It was so cruel, he decided, having finally tasted the sweetness and warmth of such a radiant being and then to be deprived of it for so long. The Uchiha compound seemed like cold hell suddenly, something he had never thought about before.

However, like other boys, the sting of secret love faded with merely a month. He was much too young to have it deeply affect him, and would have completely cured if he had not a glance of her coming out of the Police Headquarters one day. Just the sight of her long mane of fire scorched his cool, aloof personality into one of jittery shyness.

"Itachi!" she called out to him happily. She even made the Police Headquarter glow! She came towards him, and to his utter and pleasant surprise, scooped him up.

"Look Minato!" she said, twirling around to face a blond man who was just coming out of the headquarters with his father. Itachi immediately recognized him as current Hokage. He had heard great things about this man. "Isn't he just adorable! Huh? Look at him, he's gonna be a looker. The girls won't be able to keep their paws off of'im. Takes his mom, doncha?"

His father cleared his throat, the kind throat clearing that said 'Whatever you are doing now, stop because it is utterly embarrassing.' However, his fiery lady was not affected by his father's actions (though it mortified him that his father was disrespecting her at all).

"Fugaku!" she cried with exaggerated distress, "I keep telling you, I think you have a debilitating throat condition! You should really get it checked! I've seen it a lot in people sticks stuck up their asses. It can lead to becoming a permanent asshole and a stiff, incorrigible-"

The blond snorted gracefully as part of short laugh, and looked with twinkling blue eyes at Kushina and Itachi. Then he stole a glance at Itachi's ever stoic father.

Kushina grinned at Itachi, and the full force of such a smile (and so up close) made his bodily function go haywire. "Don't tell your 'kaa-san I said all that in front of you yeah?"

"I would appreciate it, Kushina-san," Fugaku started stiffly, "That you treat Itachi seriously. He is highly intelligent and doesn't need to be treated like child."

Itachi felt grateful towards his father for pointing it out. If Kushina could see him not as a child…well…actually…

"But he's four," said the Hokage with a small smile, "I know Itachi here is one of your brightest. Prodigy, am I right? I think we shouldn't deny prodigies a childhood."

"I agree!" said Kushina, much to Itachi's dismay, "And he's so adorable. And friendly."

His father looked a little exasperated, but his expression was softer.

"Alright, gotta go little guy," she said, putting him down.

"Thank you Fugaku," said the Hokage to his father. His father bowed slightly and murmured, "Hokage-sama." Then the two of them left. Kushina spoke to the Hokage on such friendly terms that it made Itachi curious.

"Are they close?" he asked his father, "She treats the Hokage without proper respect." Not that it would change Itachi's opinion of her.

"They're best friends," answered his father, which surprised him. His father often didn't like answering frivolous questions, which Itachi thought his question qualified as. "And they're married."

Ooh, that was a knife in the heart for the love struck four year old.

* * *

><p>Haha. Let's see where Itachi's first crush takes us!<p>

Please review and tell you what you thought!


End file.
